


Winter Festival

by Sabishiioni



Series: Pieces [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Lots of blushing, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabishiioni/pseuds/Sabishiioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time for the winter festival is here but one dwarf may not be able to actually go. Cue family and lovers to the rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Festival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit  
> Warning: I wrote the first half of this with a stupid grin on my face.  
> Follow Me:[Tumblr](http://sabishiioni.tumblr.com/)  
> Mindless Babble: Written for The Hobbit Holiday Exchange on Tumblr. For Jynxwrites who asked for Fili/Kili, Dwalin/Kili, Durin family feels. I hope this works!  
> This is a sequel to "Shattered" but I think it can be read alone.  
> 

 

_“Don’t worry, Fili…I won’t be going to the halls of your fathers, so you'll never have to see me again.”_

_“Kili…please don’t leave me! Not again!”_

_Sad, dark eyes met with pale blue. “But you don’t want me…you never did. You hit me…”_

_Fili grasped at where the shade was fading from sight, his hands going through the image of his younger sibling. “Kili! I’m sorry! I never wanted to hurt you!”_

_A disembodied voice echoed as the body faded completely. “Too late for that now, brother…”_

Fili’s upper body shot up, a scream dying on his lips before it had a chance to escape. It took a few seconds for him to realize that he was in his room in Erebor. He gasped softly as he closed his eyes, trying to throw off the chill that flooded his pounding blood. A hand came up to scrub his face. Almost eight months had passed since his little brother had tried to leave him forever. Why would he be having nightmares again?

He turned his head, allowing himself to relax as he took in the sight of a slightly too thin Kili. The younger dwarf lay curled on his side, his breathing a little fast for restful slumber. Fili reached out and brushed back a lock of dark hair. He frowned at the heat that still radiated from the pale brow. He pulled the covers a little higher, tucking Kili in before slipping from the bed.

He padded into the small washroom that was connected to their bedroom. He poured a bit of water into the basin before splashing his face with the cool liquid in an attempt to rid himself of the lingering effects of the nightmare. Blue eyes lifted to stare at his reflection for a moment before he grabbed the hanging towel. Patting his skin dry, he paused at the doorway to simply watch his brother sleep.

Tonight was the first night Kili was allowed to stay with his brother in weeks. The poison he had swallowed those many months ago weakened him to the point where he could no longer fight off illness or infection. Oin was forced to isolate Kili, forbidding anyone from seeing him. While Fili understood that it was to protect his brother from contracting anything worse, he still spent the entire time feeling like he was slowly going insane.

The only thing that kept him from actually losing his mind came in the form of his uncle’s shield brother, Dwalin. The older dwarf worried just as much as Fili and was frankly worse at hiding it. He would join Erebor’s heir under the pretense of making sure the blond stayed out of trouble, but his eyes would find their way to the door to Kili’s room as many times as Fili’s did. In those moments, the blond dwarf was glad his brother had chosen Dwalin to be his First. It was obvious that the gruff dwarf still loved the youngling.

The young prince sighed as he looked at the stack of papers on his desk. Knowing that the dreams effects would keep him up for a while longer, he figured that he might as well get some work done. Scowling, he sat down and lit a candle, checking to make sure Kili didn’t wake. Quietly, he pulled the topmost parchment towards him.

Pale eyes of blue filled with tears as he realized it was a supply request for the winter festival. The three day long celebration was always Kili’s favorite time of the year back when they lived in the Blue Mountain. He loved the candle lit paper lanterns and colorful streamers that decorated the central square. Fili was always dragged to every vendor and game booth by his little brother. He remembered the way those dark eyes sparkled with excitement and mirth, how even back then, he knew he loved Kili in a way that wasn’t entirely brotherly.

This would be the first festival they would be able to attend in three years. Thorin planned on it being the greatest one Erebor had ever seen, going so far as to invite both men and elves to join in the celebration. There would be well over a hundred different vendors and games from all three races. A division of dwarves had spent the last year building the lanterns, some of which would still be paper to honor the place that had been their temporary home. Yet, most would be made from jewels recovered from the destroyed treasury room where Smaug had slumbered. The sheer beauty of the ones Fili had been shown stole his breath away.

He looked over his shoulder, again checking on the slumbering form. Though it was still a week away, the elder brother knew Kili would not be strong enough to go. It broke his heart, knowing how much his brother had been looking forward to going. Apparently it was all he talked about with Oin while he was in isolation.

Chewing his lip, Fili returned to the parchment. He signed it and set it in the pile he would take to Thorin in the morning. Perhaps his uncle could help come up with a solution…

***  
Kili leaned against the headboard of the bed, trying to read the book Ori had given him as a get well gift. Try as hard as he might, he just couldn’t focus. He could hear the commotion outside that came with many dwarves getting ready for the festival. The celebration that he wouldn’t be able to see.

He blinked to keep the tears at bay. He knew he wasn’t strong enough- he could barely make it to the toilet and back without collapsing. Still, he had so wanted to go and see the silk streamers, the satin banners and the jeweled lanterns. Bombur had even mentioned that there would be several food booths featuring the finest fares of Man, Elf and Dwarf.

He sighed. He supposed there would always be next year. Didn’t make it hurt any less this year, though.

His head lifted as he heard the front door to the apartment opened. Fili said he would stop by before he left with Thorin for the opening ceremony but it was still early. He frowned as the heavy footsteps approached the door to the bedroom. They were too weighty to be his brother and Thorin would be too busy to visit.

There was a knock on the door before Dwalin poked his head in. Kili grinned to see the older dwarf. Visits from him were rare despite Kili begging to see him, making his appearance today all the more special.

“Mr. Dwalin! I thought you’d be with Fili and Thorin today.”

The tall dwarf entered the room, a gentle expression softening his features. “Not taday. They gave me a much more important assignment.”

Kili’s face fell, thinking it had been too much to hope that his First would want to spend time with him. “Oh. I…I guess you don’t have time to talk then.”

“Kili…” Dwalin sat down on the edge of the bed and set a box on the younger’s lap. “Fili was hoping ya’d wear this taday.”

The young dwarf stared at the box for a moment confused. His eyes lit up when Dwalin lifted the lid to the box, revealing a blue silk tunic embroidered with gold and silver. Yet they clouded over as he looked away.

“It’s beautiful, but there’s no point in me wearing it.”

Dwalin chuckled. “Maybe he wants ya ta wear it so he can take it off o’ ya tonight.”

Kili blushed but a small smile made its way to his lips. He ran a hand over the soft material, fingering the embroidery that was a combination of both his and his brother’s crests. His brows drew together as his finger caressed another crest worked into the design, this one unfamiliar to him.

“Dwalin…?”

A deep sounding chuckle answered him. “That would be mine. Yer uncle made it fer me when we were naught but children. Fili insisted it be added.”

Dark eyes widened in surprise. He gasped softly as his chin was lifted and rough lips pressed against his own in a chaste kiss. As Dwalin started to move back, Kili cupped the bearded cheeks and brought him back for another less innocent kiss that ended with their foreheads touching.

“Thank you…”

Dwalin smiled and stood up. “We best be getting’ ya dressed. It wouldn’t do fer the people ta see their prince in his bedclothes.”

Kili blinked, even more confused as Dwalin started gathering warm clothing. “What are you talking about? I can’t go to the festival-I can barely stay upright for more than two minutes.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing that my assignment is takin’ ya anyway I can.” Dwalin grinned as he dumped the pile of clothes on the bed.

“What…?”

“Betteh get goin’. We still need ta get ya bathed an’ dressed.” He grew serious as he held out his hand. “Thorin an’ Fili said they’d be honored if ya wore this as well.”

Kili stared at the silver hair clip the other held. He hadn’t seen it since the day he first kissed his brother. Fili had struck him and when he landed, the clip had flown from his hair. He had been too afraid to ask about it, figuring that it would just bring up bad memories for Fili.

“They said they’d understand if ya didn’t want it…” There was sadness in Dwalin’s voice. He was one of the few that knew all the events of that fateful day and knew what the small silver clip meant to the Durin family.

Kili closed his eyes and shook his head. “I…I’ll wear it, if you make a braid for it.”

Dwalin grinned and gently kissed the mop of dark waves. “I can do that fer ya lad.”

***  
Dwalin could feel his young charge vibrating with excitement as the approached the small stage that had been set up for the opening ceremony. Kili may have been weakened by weeks of illness but he was thrilled beyond his wildest dreams to be here. The older dwarf smiled, for once not regretting being the one Kili had lain with first, if this was his reward.

“Come on, lad. There are some seats up front reserved fer tha company so ya can rest fer a bit.”

Kili hugged him from where he clung to Dwalin’s back. “That sounds good. Then we’ll be able to see Fili too!”

Chuckling, he carefully maneuvered the younger dwarf onto one of the benches, sitting down beside him. A young dwarf girl came up to them with the bravery gifted only to the young. She smiled and curtsied in a childish way.

“Prince Kili- Momma said you were really sick. I’m glad that you’re feeling better! This is for you to wear!” She held out a crown made of winter flowers and ivy.

Blushing, Kili took the gift and set it on his head. “I thank you very much for this gift but I have nothing to give you in return.”

The girl smiled brightly. “But you already gave us our home back!”

Dwalin laughed and gently clapped Kili on the back. “That he did, lass! Ya shoulda seen him stand up ta Smaug!”

“As I recall, I was the only one of the company that actually stood up to the dragon,” said a familiar voice. “You lot stood outside and waited!”

Kili grinned even wider. “Bilbo!”

The hobbit grinned as the girl ran off and he was able to make his way to the seated dwarf. “Hello, Kili, my lad!”

“What are you doing here?” the young dwarf asked, tightly hugging his friend.

“Ah, your uncle invited me to see about opening up trade between the Shire and Erebor. It seems I just happened to make it in time for this party of yours.”

Kili grinned and motioned for the hobbit to sit on the other side of him. As the three of them chatted about wares and routs, the others in the company slowly joined them. Much to Kili’s chagrin and to Dwalin and Bilbo’s delight, many other dwarves came up to him to wish him well or give him small gifts.

“Ya see lad?” Dwalin whispered into his love’s ear. “Ya woulda been sorely missed.”

Kili opened his mouth to reply but Thorin took that moment to start the ceremony. Instead, the younger prince snuggled into Dwalin’s side, smiling as his brother took the stage behind their uncle and winked at him.

***  
“It appears your passenger is falling asleep on you.”

Dwalin grinned at the merchant. He could feel Kili’s dead weight against his back, as well as the head on his shoulder. “Aye, he’s had a long day.”

“ ‘m still awake…”

The older dwarf gently nuzzled the dark hair. “Come on lad, we’ll find ya a place ta rest.”

“No! Don’t wanna go back yet!”

Blue grey eyes softened. “Didn’t say we were goin’ back. I know a nice quiet spot ya can rest fer a spell ‘for we go back. Still got ‘bout half tha fair left ta go.”

Kili smiled tiredly but nodded. “Alright…but can we go over there first?”

Dwalin turned his head to see what the young prince was pointing out. He scowled a bit, noticing it was one of the few booths that didn’t have a huge crowd around. A young human sat behind a small table working a piece of leather. The dwarves were too far away to clearly see what was on the table.

Shaking his head in silent amusement, Dwalin carried Kili to the booth. The human’s eyes grew wide as the pair approached and he scrambled to his feet. When the dwarves stopped at his table, he hastily bowed to them.

“Prince Kili, you honor me with your presence! I apologize for my lack of quality-“

Dwalin stopped him with an upraised hand. “Peace, Friend. We merely wished to see what it is you’re selling.”

The man smiled and motioned to the table. “Only simple jewelry. I hoped to make a few sales to other humans, since dwarven craftsmanship is far superior.”

The old dwarf sighed at the human’s self-depreciation as he looked at the offering. There were necklaces of basic design, beaded bracelets and a box of rings which were really just small bands of brass, copper and silver. Dwalin picked up a large one that had the three metals twisted together.

“Oh, Uncle would like that one. You should get it for him.”

Dwalin looked at Kili. “No offence ta tha gentleman here, but don’t ya think it’s a might bit plain fer tha king o’ Erebor?”

Kili laughed and snuggled in tighter to the other dwarf. “It doesn’t matter what it looks like. If it’s a gift from the heart, then it will be cherished more than all the riches of the mountain.”

“Really now…” Dwalin mumbled softly, looking at the other rings as well. He found one of copper with a thin strand of gold running through it. “I’ll take these two.”

Dark blue eyes widened as the human scrambled to pick up one of the leather bags he had been working on. He dropped the pair of rings into it before handing it to Dwalin. The dwarf didn’t even ask how much he owed, simply handing the man far more than what the rings were worth. He stopped the man’s protest before they could start.

“As my young friend here pointed out, they are worth far more than what I’ve given you.”

The man grinned and bowed deeply. “Thank you so very much!”

Dwalin started to move away but Kili stopped him. “Wait…He could learn a lot from Dori…”

As much as he wanted to laugh at the idea, the young prince was right. The human showed promise and a passion for his craft. If he were given the opportunity and maybe a little backing, he could become a great craftsman. And it wouldn’t hurt to promote good relationships with the people of Dale and Laketown.

“Taday’s yer lucky day, lad. Or unlucky…” He chuckled as Kili lightly cuffed him. “There’ll be a fussy dwarf comin’ by later. His name is Dori an’ if ya be interested, he can take ya under his wing an’ teach ya a bit more ‘bout yer craft.”

“Really? I could study with a dwarf?!” The man obviously couldn’t believe his good fortune. “But why would he do that?”

“Because one o’ tha crowned princes orders it.” He pointed at a slightly pink Kili and the wreath of flowers and ivy on his head.. “See? Got his crown an’ all!”

***  
“Thought I might find you here.”

Fili made his way over to the pair of dwarves who had found a spot on the very edge of the public square where the festival was taking place. Dwalin sat on the bench, a beautiful fountain behind him and a flower crown hanging from the arm rest. Kili’s head lay on his lap, the rest of his bundled up body sprawled over the rest of the seat. From the slow and steady movement of his chest, he was sound asleep. Fili knelt next to him and gently brushed a few stray hairs from the slightly pale face. The skin no longer radiated heat and there was a bit of color coming back to his brother’s cheeks as he rested.

“Aye, the lad passed out the second his head hit my leg.”

Fili chuckled as he set the box he carried with him on the edge of the fountain, sitting next to it. “Did he enjoy himself?”

“Aye! An’ he still will. We only got through ‘bout half tha festival ‘for he couldn’t keep his eyes open.” He ran a hand over Kili’s shoulder, his touch feather light.

“I…I’ve been meaning ta ask…an’ it’s not really any o’ my business an’ ya can tell me ta shut up-“

“Just ask, Dwalin,” Fili interrupted with a grin.

Dwalin actually blushed slightly. “I was just wondering if tha two o’ ya…ya know…were able ta….get tagether?”

It was Fili’s turn to chuckle. “Aye. Once, just before he became ill. You taught him well.”

“I can’t take all tha credit,” Dwalin replied blushing even more. “But it did feel good ta be inside him…”

“I wouldn’t know,” the blond Durin said with a shrug. “Like I said, you taught him well.”

Dwalin blinked. He wasn’t sure what surprised him more- the fact that his young lover had topped his blond brother or the fact that the image it conjured in his head shot a jolt of pleasure to his groin. His face was slowly heading into the purple range.

“I heard Dori had a new apprentice.”

“That would be yer brother’s doing,” Dwalin said, grateful for the change in subject.

“Well, I have to say, it was a good thing. Bard’s son, Bain is thrilled and Thorin thinks that this will help in trade negotiations.”

A thick eyebrow rose. “Bard’s son, eh? Didn’t know that was him.”

“I doubt Kili did either which makes the story even better for both parties.” Fili grinned. “Maybe when he gets better, Kili can deal with the elves so uncle can focus on the humans.”

Dwalin smirked. “And what ‘bout ye?”

A look of pure innocence settled over Fili. “I have the most difficult race to deal with: the dwaves!”

A sharp bark of laughter from the older dwarf woke Kili. He slowly sat up rubbing his eyes, which widened when he saw his brother. A grin threating to split his face in twain appeared upon his lips.

“Fili!” He stumbled to his feet and made it to his brother’s arms.

Wrapping his arms around his lover, he gently kissed those smiling lips. “You’ve been behaving yourself for Mister Dwalin, yeah?”

Kili nodded as his head came to rest on his brother’s shoulder. “Yeah! He even got this for me!”

He held up his hand to show off the copper and gold band around his forefinger. The smile that lit up Kili’s eyes made Fili feel warm gratitude towards the other dwarf. Maybe now, his brother would have something to remind him that he was loved if he ever doubted again.

“Hmm… Very nice. I guess you won’t want my gift then…”

Brown eyes flew open as Kili straightened. “What? No! I would love your gift, Fili! I swear-“

Fili cut him off with a passionate kiss. His eyes were soft as they broke apart. “I was merely teasing you, Love.”

Kili sighed, mock pouting. “That wasn’t very nice.”

His brother held up the box for Kili to take. “Will this make up for it?”

Curiously, the youngest took the lid off and peered in. A very un-princely squeak of excitement escaped him as he pulled out one of the jeweled lanterns. It was made with tiny emeralds and sapphires strung together with thin strands of gold and silver.

Dwalin whistled behind the pair. “Now that’s some craftsmanship!”

“Fili! It’s beautiful!”

“I wasn’t sure if you’d be able to come to the festival, so I wanted to make sure that I was able to bring some of it to you.”

Kili returned the lantern to the box before wrapping his arms around his One. “I love it! This is the best Winter Festival ever!”

“Ah, good. Then I did not make a false promise.”

All three jumped at the sound of the deep voice behind them. Thorin chuckled as he motioned for them to relax. He joined Dwalin on the bench, his hand brushing the warrior’s leg.

“I am finally free of my duties and managed to sic Bilbo on the elves. I thought that I might join my family and actually see this festival that I’ve spent months planning.”

Dwalin laughed softly. “Ya’d be welcome. Maybe ya could even take a turn carrying this sack o’ flour!”

He nudged Kili’s shoulder, causing the other to let out an indignant squawk. Fili swept in and kissed his lover before Kili could say anything in retaliation. Dwalin took the opportunity to steal a kiss from Thorin, who gladly returned it, though he did raise an eyebrow when they broke apart. In his hand was a small leather bag Dwalin had slipped him.

“Kili seemed ta think ya’d like it.”

Steel blue eyes softened as he withdrew the ring from the bag. “He was correct. It’s beautiful.”

Kili chortled as his uncle slipped the band on his ring finger. “I told you he’d like it.”

Fili sighed as he nuzzled his brother’s neck. “Well, you seemed to have gotten your second wind. Shall we go see the rest of the festival?”

Kili eagerly nodded. “Mister Dwalin promised to try to win me a goldfish!”

“Er…we really can’t keep a pet, Kili…”

Thorin laughed as Dwalin moved to get the youngest dwarf on his back again. “Do not worry, Fili. I have seen his fishing skills. Or rather his lack of them.”

“Hey now!”

Kili giggled, wrapping his arms around his First’s neck. “It’s alright, Mister Dwalin. It’s the thought that counts.”

Fili sighed, his expression full of love for his One. He gently replaced the crown of flowers and ivy on the younger prince’s head. “I have heard a rumor that Uncle is still fast enough to catch one…”

Thorin snorted, albeit majestically. He reached out and playfully grabbed his eldest sister-son, easily getting the blond to mirror his dark haired brother upon his own back. Ignoring the embarrassed and feeble protest, he fell into step with Dwalin. “Perhaps I still am. Seems I already caught one golden creature today.”

The older adults were walking close enough that Kili was able to reach out and take his now blushing brother’s hand, not noticing that Dwalin had already taken his uncles. Fili smiled as he brought the knuckles up to his lips, delighting in the light pink that spread across his lover’s cheeks. Kili lightly squeezed the other’s hand.

The four of them headed back to the crowded square, dropping titles both royal and personal, becoming just a simple family, enjoying a winter festival.


End file.
